How ya doin'
by Random915
Summary: Musa and Riven oneshot.


_**Rivens POV**_

I tried calling her while I entered the room.

Seriously she's been avoiding me ever since we broke up she can't avoid me for ever. I regret breaking up with her BIG TIME but that doesn't mean we can't be friends...The only reason I flirted Mackenzie was because I thought she didn't love me but I guess she did more than I ever thought.

Just as I turn about to leave I see her there on stage about to singing her beautiful melodious voice filled the air.

There she stood with the rest of her best friends singing. Musa as lead singer

**"How Ya Doin'?"**

[ALL but Musa]

_[2x]_  
>Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through<br>Why don't you leave your name and your number?  
>I will get back to you (ooh)<br>[Musa]  
>Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love<br>I've cut your hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough  
>It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserved<p>

So long, baby, I'm gone  
>You can leave a message for me after the tone<br>[All]  
>You called, I missed it<br>You called, I missed it,  
>You called, and I missed it,<br>Never get back in, tired of listenin'  
>[All but Musa]<br>_[2x]_  
>Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through<br>Why don't you leave your name and your number?  
>I will get back to you<br>[Musa]  
>I'm through will wish the things with you and me could be so good<br>Time to wake up or no make-ups can't make me a fool  
>Too much history, now it comes down to one thing<p>

So long, baby, I'm gone  
>You can leave a message for me after the tone (oh!)<br>[All]  
>You called, I missed it<br>You called, I missed it,  
>You called, and I missed it,<br>Never get back in, tired of listenin'  
>[All but Musa]<br>_[2x]_  
>Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through<br>Why don't you leave your name and your number (number)?  
>I will get back to you (will get back to you)<p>

Ah, ah, ah,  
>Ah, ah, ah,<br>Ah, ah, ah.

You called, I missed it  
>You called, I missed it,<br>You called, and I missed it,  
>Never get back in, tired of listenin' (no!)<br>[All]  
>Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through<br>Why don't you leave your name and your number (number)?  
>I will get back to you (hey, yeah!)<p>

Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through (sorry you can't get through)  
>Why don't you leave your name and your number?<br>I will get back to you (will get back to you)

(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
>Ah, ah, ah,<br>(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
>Number<br>(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
>Ah, ah, ah,<br>(Never get back, never gonna get back)  
>Number<p>

Never get back to you

(The number you have dialed has been changed)

I knew the song was about me. I feel so guilty I seriously hope she forgives me.

"Musa! Muse wait." I called out as she was about to leave.

She turned her head.

"The only reason why I was with Mackenzie was because I thought you didn't love me and you were so caught up on your career I didn't know what to do. So I tried to get your attention make you love me . But that only caused me to loose you. I really love you Muse and I hope you can forgive me someday." I said solemnly.

I decided to go cause she didn't say anything.

"Riven wait." She said pulling me back and hugging me so tight.

"I love you too." she said before kissing me.

Someday I thought someday.

"You know what Musa someday I want to pursue my dreams as well ." I said letting her go and jumping on stage.

I follow my dreams  
>You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream<br>I make them believe  
>Whoo!<br>Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing

I never doubt my dreams  
>Always live 'em out<br>I'ma tell the world  
>They gotta hear me out<br>Just give me one mic  
>So I can scream it loud<br>And I just need someone that I can make proud  
>'Cause I can wait for that someday<br>And that someday, it is coming  
>I want to share my life with someone who loves me just for me<br>Hey! Hey!

I want to wish up to the stars, I can  
>I want to see the lights and the crowd in the stands<br>I see myself there like a dream in the past  
>And everything I want I'ma get it at last, okay?<br>And I know that there's no limit  
>We pursuing all our dreams and you gon' make it<br>And tell the world the best is yet to come  
>Can you hear me now?<p>

I follow my dreams  
>You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream<br>I'll make them believe  
>Whoo!<br>Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing

Someday I'll be the next big thing (be the next big thing)  
>Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)<br>Someday I'll be the next big thing, yeah!  
>Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing<p>

Now that I'm older, I think about it  
>I was really having fun, too cool about it<br>I guess moms was predicting the future  
>She knew that one day I was gon' move ya, okay, okay<p>

But now I see everything a little different  
>The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit<br>I'm always looking out for myself and family  
>They gonna be surprised, shouting out, "Ooh wee!"<p>

I got it  
>Everything my mama wanted from me<br>I got it  
>Anybody, come and take it from me, I got it<br>'Cause it's all love  
>I'm so close I can dream about it<br>I can feel I got it  
>Music, I'm all about it<br>I'm here to make a change  
>I'ma be about it<br>I didn't come this far to stop now  
>And I can't rest until I get my dreams up off the clouds<p>

I follow my dreams  
>You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream<br>I'll make them believe  
>Whoo!<br>Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing

Someday I'll be the next big thing (be the next big thing)  
>Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)<br>Someday I'll be the next big thing, yeah!  
>Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing<p>

One day I'm gon' be king of the palace  
>When I reign, there will be an imbalance<br>Everything will be okay  
>Every single day, all day<p>

You can follow me  
>If you wanna go<br>I'ma take the lead  
>I got the star role<br>Twinkle in the night like the star goes  
>When you see us you know<p>

The next big thing!  
>Hey!<p>

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
>Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)<br>Someday I'll be the next big thing, yeah!  
>Someday, someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing<p>

The whole crowd cheered especially my favourite group of 11 people.

Musa came up to the stage and whispered to me with a smile.

"I guess we're not so different at all."

A song came on it was our song that we always sang together when we were alone.

I looked around the room to see the winx and specialist near the sound system smirking at us.

We started singing the winx and specialist joined in as well.

We all sang the chorus together.

(CHORUS)  
>Put your heart in it<br>You can go the distance  
>Me and you against the world<br>(Me and you against the world)

The sky is the limit  
>Push to the finish<br>Me and you against the world so it can be hope so you see now I can be se in the world

We did it for love  
>We tried and we won<br>We'll never give up  
>It's me and you against the world<p>

(Tecna,Timmy,Musa and me)  
>What I know<br>Right now  
>Is I came<br>So far  
>To my heart<br>You got a key  
>I was lost<br>Then you found me  
>Through all the glamour<br>That's the lights and the cameras  
>Honestly all you saw was me<br>You didn't care what they said  
>You stood by me instead<br>Together we're a stronger team, yeah

(CHORUS)

(Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon)  
>I know<br>For my dreams  
>They say that I'm crazy<br>No matter what  
>When you're around<br>It feels like we both are  
>Certain it's the real thing<br>Nothing beats the feeling  
>Only our hearts can know<br>Who cares what they say?  
>They can't get in our way<br>Two dreamers just dreaming o-o-on

(CHORUS)

(Layla, Nabu, Flora, Helia)  
>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-whoa-oh, oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<p>

We fight together  
>We're down forever<br>Me and you against the world

We stick together  
>And it gets better<br>Me and you against the world

(CHORUS TWICE)

And that was the beginning of what those fairies call our fairytale.

**I know but I had to add in those songs Rags is like the best Nick movies of all times. **

**Sorry this is longer than my normal oneshots.**


End file.
